


Power & Control

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Egypt, Homosexuality, Hotel Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Powershipping, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins





	Power & Control

The hot desert air inside the hotel room stirred as a gust of wind blew through the open window. The platinum blond head on the pillow shifted and a sigh came from the young man's parted lips. The brunette head beside his own lifted as its equally youthful owner woke and pressed a soft kiss to his companion's tan forehead.

Marik slowly awoke as Kaiba's lips explored his face, finally coming to rest on his lips. The kiss began as something gentle, but quickly turned into a contest for dominance. Seto had started on top, but Marik was pushing the other into the mattress, his hands firm against Kaiba's pale shoulders as he nipped at his lips until he tasted blood. He shifted his legs so that one knee pressed into Kaiba's crotch, making the corporation president buck his hips with a low growl of wanton desire.

After hooking up during Battle City, Marik had departed for Egypt with his siblings and the two hadn't spoken to each other in a long while. So when Bakura had first requested that Seto go to Egypt, he'd been afraid that the white-haired Brit knew something about his brief affair. Kaiba had been taking a big risk by letting Marik get that close to him, not that they had been incredibly involved emotionally, but Marik was—as Seto had grudgingly admitted—his first, and the last thing he wanted was for his sexual life to be revealed to anyone, especially not a member of the nerd herd. He preferred his private life to remain private, and he'd take extreme measures to keep it that way if necessary.

He'd come to Egypt, telling himself that it wasn't because he secretly hoped to see Marik again. Of course that was what he wanted to get more than anything else while he was in Egypt. He hadn't understood until Battle City, but sex was truly like a drug: once you had a taste, you could never live without it. That was why he'd found himself craving the dark-skinned Egyptian in the months since their last meeting, and why he'd discretely sought out Marik as soon as he'd touched down in Egypt.

Seto chose to turn the tables on Marik then, letting out a grunt as he shoved off the teen and pinned him face-down on the mattress. "I think I'll take you in face-down position." Kaiba's husky voice sent a visible shudder down Marik's scarred back, and he bent his head to nibble on Marik's neck possessively. Marik hissed with pleasure.

"I said no marks!" he choked out, causing Seto to smirk against his skin.

"Too late for that," Seto muttered before shifting over and dragging his tongue along Marik's spine. His partner let out a yell, throwing his head back as he blushed and gripped the sheets in both hands. "Consider it payback for what you did last night."

"At least… you have those… damned turtlenecks…" Marik panted as Seto's hands caressed his sides and his tongue turned him into a quivering puddle by swirling in circles at the base of his spine. "I'll never… understand how you wear those… in the desert…"

"Easy," Seto murmured smugly as he backed off Marik for the moment it took to retrieve the bottle of lube from the floor beside the bed. "I put it on and I don't take it off." He chuckled, amused by his own joke, then knelt between Marik's legs and began to prepare him. One finger had Marik suppressing moans, two had him arching and flushed, but three had him crying Seto's name aloud. Kaiba paused briefly to prepare himself.

"You've… gotten better…" Marik observed, a bitter note in his voice as he understood the implications of that fact.

"Is that a compliment or an accusation?" Seto replied with a smirk, amused by Marik's reaction. "I doubt _you've_ been celibate since we last saw each other."

"No," Marik admitted ruefully. Now he almost wished that he had, just so that he could rub it in Kaiba's face that he had a stronger will. He stiffened as he felt his partner lift his hips with his hands and press against his entrance, a warning of what was to come in the next few moments. He forced himself to relax, even though his instinct was to tense up in response. He screamed as Seto penetrated him, his mind going numb with pleasure. His lover moaned and kissed the carefully carved scars that filled the Egyptian's back.

Seto's own back was covered with scars far less organized, far less artistic. While Marik's scars spoke of beauty, Seto's only spoke of pain. Marik had been tortured in the name of the pharaoh; Seto had been abused in the name of education. Marik's father had been motivated by a purpose he believed to be noble; Seto's step-father had been motivated by the selfish desire for a worthy heir. Marik had inherited a legacy of servile life underneath the sands of Egypt; Seto had inherited a legacy of treacherous life at the top of the corporate ladder. Taking into consideration their shared link to the Millennium Rod in addition to their other similarities, it was small wonder they'd been irrevocably drawn to each other.

Their groans and cries grew louder as Seto kept a steady rhythm going. Marik reached down to touch himself as he felt Seto's focus slip and his thrusts increase in their force. The teenage billionaire came first, but he didn't rest until Marik came as well.

Seto slipped out and lay on his back beside Marik, the both of them panting loudly. Marik rolled over onto his back as well, his hands falling limply at either side of his head. Seto's own hand came up and interlocked their fingers. For all of their harsh banter and aggressive foreplay, there was a tie of genuine affection bringing them back to each other. Marik closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head against Seto's, making those blue eyes close as well.

"I'm glad you came," he whispered to the older teen, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Why do you stay here?" Seto asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked languidly.

"Why do you stay here, in Egypt, when you know that if someone found out that you're gay, you'd be persecuted relentlessly for it. Why don't you come to Domino, where you wouldn't have to hide?"

"I… I don't know," Marik murmured, sounding worried. "Egypt is all I've ever known."

"You handled yourself competently in Domino even so," Kaiba pointed out. He could be very persuasive when he cared to be; it was a required skill in the business world, and it was a skill Marik hadn't counted on Kaiba having. "And you already have friends there, so it's not as if you'd be alone."

"And I'd have you…?" Marik sounded as if it were meant to be a statement, but it came across as more of a question.

"Yes, you'd have me, the richest lover you could possibly dream of having." Seto grinned, looking confident and self-assured as he leaned in to kiss the golden teen teasingly. He'd had Marik eating out of the palm of his hand since the moment he showed up last night—literally and figuratively. Suffice it to say that neither of them would ever see whipped cream the same way again.


End file.
